Knives and Thorns
by synpastel
Summary: A one shot story of Alexander Anderson invading a vampire home that is home to four vampires. He manages to kill two but angers the mistress vampire in charge of the group.


The mansion was quiet. Four lady vampires were in the home. Ms. Kai was in the kitchen, sipping on a blood pack. She had medium length brown hair, held up in a high ponytail. She wore a white short sleeve shirt and black short skirt with black high heels. There was also Claudia, the eternal child playing with her dolls in her room with Varvarya, the mistress and queen of the home. There was also Elle, who was reading a book on the couch.

"Hey Elle, we're getting low on blood packs." Kai said as she walked over to Elle, who looked like she really didn't want to be disturbed. Elle wore a horizontally black and white striped long sleeve, hooded jacket. She wore black boy shorts too.

"So? Go out and get more. Not my fucking job." Elle growled, glancing over at Kai and not putting the book down. Kai made a face. "I killed the last boy. It's your turn." Kai said matter of factly, before drinking the last of the blood in the packet she was drinking.

"How many are left, exactly?" Elle asked, putting the book down and crossing her arms.

"Four. Lady Varvarya just fed earlier this evening, but I know little miss Claudia is going to get hungry later. You know Varvarya will stab us if we don't get more." Kai said as she put her hands on her hips. Elle looked at her for a moment and was about to say something before hearing a explosive sound. The girls jumped and looked over at the door, seeing it now on the ground. Elle jumped to her feet, baring her fangs.

"My, my, what have we here? Two vampire wenches?" Came the voice of Alexander Anderson, a vampire hunter who was also a high ranking priest. Kai grabbed a knife she attached to her inner thigh and threw it at Anderson while shouting "Protect the mistress!"

Elle scoffed and started to run towards the stairs before letting out a scream, her legs being impaled by holy blades. "Not so fast, vampire" Anderson chuckled, seeming to appear in the blink of an eye behind her. "Don't you fucking touch her you dickbag!" Kai snarled at him, jumping onto his back, her nails ripping into his throat.

Anderson laughed and threw Kai off of him, Kai hitting the wall near them. Elle was trying to crawl towards the stairs, having the sole thought of warning her mistress.

"You aren't getting away from me little vampire." Anderson mused with a menacing smile. "Fuck you." Elle spat before letting out another scream, feeling another barrage of blades slice into her chest. Her hoodie and legs were drenched in blood.

Elle's scream rang down the hall. "Stay here." Varvarya said, looking at Claudia. Claudia was wearing a cute dark blue sun dress and white doll shoes. Her long black hair was tied up in pig tails and she wore a white ribbon around her pig tails. Varvarya kissed Claudia's head and looked at her. "Do not come out of this room my darling girl, it won't be safe, no matter what you hear." Claudia nodded slowly. "Ok, mama."

Varvarya smiled and hugged her before leaving the children's room and closing the door behind her. Varvarya had shoulder length dark violet hair, and black tank top on and torn up, form fitting dark grey jeans. Black combat boots were her footwear with the boot outside of her jeans leggings.

Varvarya was an older vampire who had more or less "collected" a group of lady-vampires during her time. She found them in a weakened state or when they were fresh, new vampires and took them under her wing. She didn't really bug the humans and tended to stay out of vampire affairs. As such, she rarely had to worry about vampire hunters or anything of the sort.

Varvarya ran down the hall, hearing Elle's second scream. It sounded shrill. It sounded painful. Varvarya grit her teeth, sliding to a stop at the stairs, looking down and seeing the bloody mess on the floor.

Elle had blades sticking out of her like she was a slaughtered pig. She was probably dead from the blessed blades or close to it. There was a knife through her neck, but Varvarya had no idea if the blade separated her head from her neck. Kai was screaming and trying to physically attack the very tall priest that had invaded their home.

Varvarya whipped out her desert eagle gun and shot repeatedbly at the priests head, enraged that someone dare come into her home and attack her family. Kai's eyes widened in fear, unable to get away from the priest stabbing a silver, blessed blade through her hear before the priest fell to the floor.

"You dare, come into my home, and attack my girls?" Varvarya growled as she slowly walked down the stairs. She glanced at the blood stained walls. There were holy notes on the wall. Which meant she'd have to eradicate the priest before Claudia could get away.

She'd have to mourn Kai and Elle later. Anderson was silent for a moment before laughing as he slowly got to his feet, the bullets falling out of his face as his body recovered from the bullet wounds. Varvarya narrowed her eyes.

"Get the fuck out of my home." Varvarya growled at Anderson, lifting her gun again. She'd just have to blast enough rounds into this priest before giving his body a chance to regenerate. At least, that seemed to be solution right now.

"You see lass, I can't do not. Not until every vampire is dead in this house." Anderson said with a smile before throwing numerous blades at Varvarya. Varvarya swiftly dodged the knives before firing off the last five rounds of her gun's magazine into Anderson's wrist, which blew off his right hand.

"Looks like you're out of bullets." Anderson said with a smile, appearing behind her. Varvarya rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding being stabbed. Varvarya had sliced at Anderson's leg as she rolled away. Unfortunately the blade had not cut deep enough to take off his leg.

"You're not going to get anywhere doing that!" Anderson laughed before swiftly reaching forward, grabbing Varyvarya by his wrist. He thrust her toward him before his own eyes widened, Varvarya stabbing her own set of blades in multiple places into his skull.

"Fucking paladin." Varvarya hissed before grabbing the man by his head and wrenching her arms swiftly to the left with all her might, physically ripped his head off of his shoulders. His body fell to the ground, blood spilling to the slick floor.

Varvarya walked over to Kai's body and frowned, seeing the blessed blade in her heart. "Dead." She said quietly before grabbing the hilt of the blade and painfully pulling the blade out of her body before hearing a low chuckle.

"Mother fucker, how the shit are you alive?" Varvarya hissed, glaring at at Anderson. "You're quite strong little miss. I wasn't expecting that from you." Anderson said as he walked towards Varvarya, the blades that were in his face were on the ground. Varvarya was out of weapons she could use on him. Unless she could grab her blades again, she'd have to be very careful.

"Why the fuck does the church even care about me? I haven't done shit to them." Varvarya hissed. Anderson smirked. "Why? Because you're a bloody vampire. All vampires must be cleansed." He said, now within mere steps of Varvarya. Varvarya looked up at him before shifting into a black dog, narrowly avoiding being stabbed by his bayonets. Varvarya growled and tried to bite his neck before letting out a painful yelp, being stabbed by Anderson.

Varvarya shifted back into her vampiric self, the blades sticking out of her chest, near her neck. "Cuntbag." Varvarya cursed as she stagged back. A loud phone rang suddenly.

Varvarya raised an eyebrow, seeing Anderson stop. Anderson picked a phone out of his jacket pocket. "Yes?" He asked as he answered the phone. Varvarya took this opportunity to run over to the kitchen, before ducking, narrowily avoiding a thrown bayonet that took off a few hairs from her head. She slid on the blood, frantically grabbing at the counter's edge to maintain her balance before ducking behind it, breathing hard. The blades hurt a lot and she needed to put in a new magazine for her gun.

"You're lucky, I need to get going now." Anderson said as he put his phone away in his pocket. Varvarya remained behind the counter, having opened a drawer on the bottom of the cabinet and was loading her gun's new magazine into the gun.

"I will be back to finish you later." Anderson said as he walked towards where the door to the home once was. Varvarya stayed still, listening to the priest's foot steps move away from her. She waited until she was sure he had left before slowly getting to her feet.

Tears immediatly welled up in her eyes as she painfully grabbed the blades sticking out of her chest and throwing them to the floor. She knew the tears weren't from the pain though. They were for her now fallen girls. She was also terrified for Claudia. They'd have to run, tonight, to escape from Anderson.


End file.
